It's On
It's On is the second single performed by the Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam cast. On May 16, the song was released on Radio Disney, as well as a music video featuring the rival camps competing in a dance-off on Disney Channel. The song was officially released on May 18, 2010. It is the fourth track of the soundtrack and the length of the time is four minutes and two seconds. Lyrics Barron: Drums Sander: A little guitar, please One, two, three, four Mitchie: I hope you're ready for the time of your life Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye Buckle-up, we're gonna take you for a ride Caitlyn: Let's go, we gotcha goin' good in a vibe Everybody put your hands to the sky (Luke: hands to the sky) Buckle-up, we're gonna take you, take you high All: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Barron: Okay now, are you ready? One, two, one, two, three, four Tess: Show stoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board, come on, let's ride the waves Mitchie: Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do Watch me break and pop, I'll pass it to you You wanna rock like us 'cause we're never second place All: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Barron and Sander: Okay now, are you ready? One, two, one, two, three Barron: Th-th-there is no competition Th-th-That's why we in the number one position Sander: Your crew can't hang with us, man, we're too dangerous Luke: Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing, get hooked on my swing Sander: Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass, Sander with Barron: makin' all the girls sing Luke: Yeah, we make the bell ring Sander: It's on, it's on Barron: Drums, yeah Sander: A little guitar please One, two, three, four All (Mitchie): Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe It's on, it's on, it's on (show me) Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, (hoohoo) dance 'til we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got (show me) Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (what you got) La-la, la-la, la-la, let me see how you vibe It's on, it's on, it's on (Luke: yeah) Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top (over the top) 'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock (ooh) Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop It's on, it's on, it's on It's on Music video The music video did not feature scenes from the movie unlike "Can't Back Down". Category:Camp Rock 2 Songs Category:Songs